


Words

by vangirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: tales_100, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am Grand Maestro Mohs," the man says, eyeing him. "Van believed you had some use?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

"I am Grand Maestro Mohs," the man says, eyeing him. "Van believed you had some use?"

He looks away from the man, down at the cloth wrapped around his hands. 'Bandages', he thinks they're called.

Mohs huffs and sets a box down in front of him. "We'll dispose of you if you're not." Then he opens it. "However, you'll be a nuisance if you're recognized."

Inside is something he doesn't know the word for, something red and gold. A face like the others is looking back.

Mohs smirks. "You like it?"

He knows the words. "Hate it."

He hates everything.

**Author's Note:**

> For the [tales_100](http://tales-100.dreamwidth.org/) theme: a fresh start


End file.
